Tails vs Dexter
Tails vs Dexter is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sega vs Warner Bros.! Which of these two child mechanics is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Mechanics come in all shapes and sizes, even if they are kids. Boomstick: And these two make the prime example in this fight. Tails, the former stalker of Sonic... Wiz: ...And Dexter, the genius with a secret lab. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tails Wiz: Born on the same day Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination, and thus rendering who we are talking about this time an orphan. Boomstick: Miles Prower, known better by his friends these days as Tails, due to being born with two tails, began a brotherhood with his idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, especially after he suggested old fox boy to use his twin tails as a propellor of a helicopter that granted him the power of flight. Wiz: And yes, I still regret the time I ever doubted that ability. Anyways though, he does not only fly, he can also use his tails like the rotor of a motorboat to keep up with Sonic, despite being slightly slower by 65 miles an hour, thus making him reach speeds of up to 700 mile an hour. Boomstick: He can also use his tails to break metal into bits, he also was the first Sonic character in the series to introduce the Spin Dash. Wiz: Being a mechanical genius, Tails makes pretty good modes of transportation like his plane, the Tornado 2, which functions the same way as the first Tornado, but also turns into an X-shaped Jet Plane. Boomstick: Wow, that fox knows how to step up his game. Wiz: He also has his Cyclone, another plane, but also turns into a combat mechanical walker that not only hovers, but also has a machine gun, a propeller punch, and even a laser. Boomstick: Oh, Gimme, gimme, gimme. Wiz: He is also a good gadget builder too, like he made the ring hook, a special grappling hook that takes appearance in the form of the Sonic world's many rings. Boomstick: He also has many bombs at his disposal too, such as big bombs, bombs that also look like rings, and many more. Wiz: He also build the magic hand, a cartoony, comical, long-range, punching weapon that even The Joker would which he had. Boomstick: And his Mega Man rip-off weapon known as the Arm Cannon. Wiz: He also has his Shield Bot that fortifies his defenses, and his Medibot that recovers any damage he has taken overtime. He has that many weapons on him to rely on logic and tactics to make up his lack of the speed-blitzing battle style that Sonic has. Boomstick: And yet, he still has not made a device to keep him in the water for long periods of time; speaking of which, he can't rely on flying forever thus he can get tired at any given moment. Wiz: But despite being 11 years old, he has accomplished certain such as running up to 100 mile an hour without his tails, defeated Wendy Witchcraft, the Battle Bird Armada, and even Dr. Eggman on the ARK Singlehandedly, as well as save Station Square from a missile in spite of it being a dud, and even became Titan Tails to take on and defeat Master Mogul to save the Multiverse. Boomstick: And I still recommend the kids to never do steroids. Miles "Tails" Prower: I've changed a lot since I started hanging with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! Okay, Eggman! Bring it on! Dexter Boomstick: Born to a sports fonding blond dad in glasses and a red-headed voluptuous mom who cleans the house, a boy was born with a certain case of dwarfism. Wiz: Of course, when he lacked in size of body, he makes up for being a clever genius at times, his name is Dexter. Baby Dexter: At wast mother and father, I am cweated! Boomswtick: And what a genius he is as he made different inventions like a claw that can extend to grab fruits or even an alarm that glows light and rings a literal bell with a simple press of a button at an early age. Wiz: As he grew to be nine years old, so did his inventing skills, and when he learned on technology via studying, he was capable of making inventions that are yet to be solved by mankind. Boomstick: But of course they are occasionally short-lived due to his retard sister, Dee Dee, destroys them like Godzilla would to Tokyo. Wiz: At age 7, he was able to find an empty room and decided to use it as his own technological laboratory he has to this very day where he makes different inventions and create machines to understand the world. Boomstick: Too bad that he didn't make an alarm system to his lab, because his retard sister is always breaking in to destroy them like a certain psychotic sponge does to a squid. Wiz: Despite his sister's interferences, Dexter has been more than capable of making countless inventions and experiments 24/7. Boomstick: Thanks to being part of the Hanna-Barbera universe, Dexter possesses certain abilities, mostly his insane durability from going through certain explosions that could kill a normal person. Wiz: Even though those are mostly from Dee Dee's interfering destruction of his technological work. Boomstick: Can we talk about his inventions? Wiz: Only certain, such as his Time Expansion helmet that can turn his time's minute into an hour just by slowing it down. Boomstick: He can also teleport anywhere from his lab with his teleportation controller. Wiz: And like his competition for this fight, Dexter has himself a pair of mechanical fighters such as his Dexo-Transformer which is equipped with a dodgeball launcher, a TNT launcher, an electric zapper, and even a laser machine gun. Boomstick: Then there is my favorite of Dexter's robots, the Robo-Dexo 2000, which launches Rocket fists, more lasers than a stick can be shaken at, and PEZ-style rockets as well; and it can fly. Wiz: And for someone his age, he has accomplished certain feats such as giving his pet monkey powers and not even knowing it, battled a giant Dee Dee, and even fought an army of pirates who mistook his sister for a mermaid. Boomstick: He has gone butting heads with his rival Mandark, defeated an Axe-Headed Kaiju with help from his folks, and even teamed up with his future egos to defeat the future egos of Mandark from a fuckin-moron themed apocalypse. Wiz: But Dexter is not without faults such as his ego can get the best of him and his judgement, thus questionable decisions were being made. He also does not like the idea of anyone being smarter than him. Boomstick: And when his working brain does go over than necessary, his intelligence can get shut down and takes time before it can be rebooted. Wiz: Nevertheless, when some not so smart person comes his way looking for trouble, then they'll be sorry that they chose Dexter himself. Dexter: At Last, (thunderclap) My chocolate chip cookies are done! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the Station Square theme song from Sonic Adventure) One sunny morning we see Tails was sitting about wondering what his next adventure with Sonic is going to be like, until someone appears via teleportation, in which it is revealed to be a human boy midget in a white lab coat, black boots, purple gloves, a pair of glasses and sporting orange hair; his name is Dexter. (Cue the Dexter cartoon opening theme from Dexter’s Laboratory) Dexter: (in German accent) So it appears that there is another genius in the world, only this genius is a fox with an unusual pair of tails on him. Tails: Yep, the name is Miles “Tails” Prower, everyone calls me tails though. Dexter: Yeah, well I must stop you from being smarter than me, by destroying your house. Tails: And how do you plan on doing such a thing like… Dexter: (interrupting him) Done. Tails: Huh? Tails turns around to see his house destroyed into pieces. Tails: How did you do something like that so quickly? (Cue the “Justice Friends” theme from Dexter’s Laboratory) Dexter: With this, my Time expansion Helmet, which allowed me to turn life’s sixty seconds into my sixty minutes so that I… Dexter then gets cut off by Tails whacking the helmet off of Dexter’s hand and using a thrown bomb at it and exploding into pieces. Dexter: My helmet! Tails: That will teach you for destroying my home. Dexter: Very well, MAY THE BEST GENIUS IN THE WORLD WIN! Both young geniuses get to their fighting positions. FIGHT! (Cue Grand Metropolis theme song from Sonic Heroes) Tails equips himself with his Arm Cannon, but then Dexter pulls out his Dexo-Transformer robot suit and the two boys shoot each other while dodging the latters’ own moves, in which Tails is blasting balls of energy from his Arm Cannon, while Dexter fires dodgeballs at Tails, who is blocking them with his tails by spinning around. Dexter: Alright, let us see how you handle with this move. The robo suit pulls out a laser machine gun and starts firing at quick speeds until it destroys the Arm Cannon. Tails: Okay, I better bring in the Cyclone. Tails presses a special button on the remote and then comes a plane that turns into a battle fighter. Tails: Now we can fight in our robots. Dexter: Let the robot fight begin. (Cue the “Dial ‘M’ for Monkey” theme song from Dexter’s Laboratory) The two battle out in which Dexter fires some TNT’s from the robot’s TNT launcher, only to be countered with some shots from the gun part of the Cyclone, but as Dexter tries to ram Tails over with his suit, Tails uses his propeller punch from his Cyclone to push the suit back some and then charges up a laser attack. Tails: And now, Fire Cyclone Laser. The laser comes, but fortunately for the boy genius, he ejected in the nick of time out of his robot, and calls in his Robo-Dexo 2000. Dexter: Nice try, foxy, but now it is time you get to be road kill. Dexter then forms his big robot’s hands into a fist and crush the Cyclone into pieces. Dexter: Yes, I have won! Tails: That’s what you think. Dexter is shocked to see Tails alive and escaped the fist via flying with his tails twirling like the propellers of a helicopter, and Dexter removes his robots fists to see that he only destroyed the ship and not the two tailed fox himself, who has already called upon his next aircraft. Tails: Time to bring in my Tornado 2 to do the job. (Cue the Tornado Dogfight theme from Sonic Adventure) Tails then lands in the Tornado 2 and the two begin another fight that almost looks similar what would expect from a giant monster sized ape fighting some bi-planes. Then Dexter unleashes his Pez-style rockets that were following Tails’ Ship. Tails: I think I got a plan, but I better put the plane in auto pilot. Tails does so as he was behind Dexter’s robot on the back of the neck, then Tails took a piece of metal of the robot and inserted some bombs between Dummy rings, napalm bombs, you name the bombs, he put them in, then placed the metallic sheet back on. Dexter: (After hearing the noise) What is that noise? He checks the back scanners of his robot to see Tails, who at the time pulls out his ring hook and uses it the same way a grappling hook is done a latches on back to the Tornado 2. Dexter: What is he up to? Dexter fires more rockets and hits the Tornado 2, which causes the plane to go crashing. Tails make it out on time, only to be injured by the tails from the flames of the plane crash. After extinguishing them he sees the giant robot lift his foot up. Dexter: Play time is over, fox, your days of being smarter are over. But as the robot is about to step on Tails like a bug, the two tailed fox unleashes his shield bot to prevent the step from happening, causing the robot to lose his balance and trip backwards. Tails: Bombs away. Tails then detonates the bombs he planted in the robot with his switch, causing it to explode while he takes out his heal bot and recovers himself. Dexter, who is badly injured, and with only his tighty whities left on him, sees that his robot is destroyed to pieces. Dexter: NO! NOT MY ROBOT! Tails: (As he confronts Dexter after recovering via his heal bot) Yes it is gone too. And you get one more Surprise from me. Dexter: Yeah, like what? Tails: This! As Tails says that, he moves out of the way revealing his Magic Hand, in which it did more than just punch Dexter in the face, but it was powerful enough to decapitate him and sending the head flying to the volcano and disintegrate. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! Did that just happen? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, as both contenders are equally balanced on intellect, but Tails easily outclasses Dexter on speed and experience thanks to his adventures with Sonic and his friends. Boomstick: But then the Fanboys will rage, because of Dexter's Toon Force. Wiz: Well Surprising News is that Tails is no stranger to the Toon Force, as well as the other certain Sonic characters and certain realistic looking cartoon characters based on other media, whether it'd be a red-haired mermaid princess at a Disney Night Club... ...a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle of both the 1987 and 2012 kinds. 2012 Raphael: Where the heck did you get pizza? 1987 Raphael: Give me a break. Boomstick: Or even You-Know-Who? Deadpool: I know who you are referring to, and yes even I can do that as well as my friends Michelangelo, Vector the Crocodile, Pinkie Pie, Hay Lin, damn I have so many friend who break the fourth wall with certain toon force it's hard to keep up! Wiz: Get out of here Wade! Deadpool: Fine, Ben. Boomstick: We really need to get an alarm system on that guy. Wiz: Anyhow, the point is Dexter just couldn't keep up with the two tailed fox who even defeated Dr. Eggman who is somewhat smarter than Dexter in intellect. Wiz: The boy genuis was out foxed by the two tailed fox. Wiz: The Winner is Miles "Tails" Prower. Trivia *This is Maxevil's ninety second Death Battle. *This is the twenty eighth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty seven are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage DragonDr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, and Pete VS Dr. Eggman; and the next one is Zangief vs Machamp. *This Death Battle is made in commemoration to the 25th anniversay of Sonic, as well as the trailer for the upcoming Sonic Project 2017 game, the upload of CLassic Sonic inSonic Dash the app game, and the game release of Sonic Mania; thus making this the third Death Battle made in commemoration, following Bayonetta vs Ursula and Krang vs Reagan; and the next four are Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's sixty seventh Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, and Pete VS Dr. Eggman; and the next five are Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man(Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Sega Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music